Hazing Ritual
Volouscheur is chilling on her towel, near the water's edge. She's sketching, although she glances over towards the concrete pad with a fair amount of frequency. Urfkgar wanders out onto the beach from the pad with a cup of something with multiple straws sticking out of it in his bad hand. Volouscheur looks up again as Urf wanders onto the beach, offering him a feeling of greeting and setting her sketchbook down. "Stupid tally glowly," grunts the Zangali as he wanders towards the water. Goldenfur wander in, without a clear destination, he is just walking around using now both crutches, that pierce the soft sand, leaving some round marks on the ground. Volouscheur gets to her feet, waving to Urf, ~Hello, Urf.~ She glows a gentle green-gold, with flickers of pale orange edging her. ~I'd like to join the militia.~ Urfkgar eyeballs the Vollistan and asks, "What stupid tally glowly want do?" Goldenfur comes in walking approaching the vollistan, wondering what voloscheur is sending to urf. ~I want to join the Marines,~ 'Scheur clarifies. ~This is my community too, now, and it is wrong not to contribute to the community. Helping to protect the community is a means of contributing to it.~ "Stupid tally glowly kill stuff?" asks Urfkgar next. Goldenfur approaches scheur and urf, and greet both them "Hi Urf, Hi scheur!" Streamers of burnt sienna wrap around Volouscheur, ~If I had to. If there were no other choice, and if it were not only my life that were in the balance, yes.~ Goldenfur's greeting garners a brief flare of bright yellow, soon followed by a wave and a feeling of greeting to the Demarian. Goldenfur smiles and say "Wazzup? You kill stuff? You want to join the militia?" "Stupid tally glowly say kill stuff. Urf say Urf train stupid tally glowly do marine stuff," says Urfkgar. He continues, "Urf no want hear stupid tally glowly say stupid tally glowly kill stuff grabass. Urf want hear stupid tally glowly say stupid tally glowly kill all stuff marine bosses say kill." Volouscheur nods quietly, ~If it is required of me to kill, in order to protect the community...I will do so. Whether or not I am happy doing so is not important, as far as protecting the community is concerned.~ She gives Goldenfur a brief smile, ~Yes, I'm volunteering to join the marines.~ Urfkgar scratches at his shoulder while he considers this, glowering at Volouscheur. Then, he says, "Bash Urf." Goldenfur smiles and say "Cool... I cannot join the marines until I got a mechanical foot, so I am going... Huh... In civil work anyway..." Volouscheur just gives Goldenfur an absent nod, aura flaring a deep wine at the order, before lightening to orchid. The Vollistan bites her bottom lip, pale orange streamers flickering around her as she balls a fist and tries to punch Urf in the gut. The Zangali doesn't bother to move, but he does take the time and effort to bellow, "BASH URF STUPID TALLY GLOWLY!" Goldenfur just do not move, waiting to see if Urf is going to call for his help or whatever, it seens that he is analizying the scene with a scientific eye, as his eyes go around and his face start to look like the one of a zombie. It's unlikely that Urf's going to call for any help at all, especially since Volouscheur trying to punch him is very similar to 'Scheur trying to punch a brick wall. It's not effective, and it doesn't do anything but get magenta blood on the wall, when her knuckles break. She does manage a neat little 'pock' sound when her fist hits Urf, though. "Stupid tally glowly," roars the Zangali. "Stupid tally glowly see no gooderer. Stupid tally glowly need do new stuff." He points towards a nearby beach chair where a vaguely worried looking chap perches. The Zangali yells, "DO NEW STUFF." Goldenfur just tilts his head, but do not say nothing, waiting for her reaction. Does Volouscheur go for the beach chair? ...no, no she does not. Instead, she darts to the side to pick up a small rock and try to huck it at Urf. The ping-pong sized rock flies by the Zangali, and he turns to face the Vollistan. His remaining eye membrane sets to work nictating rapidly while what's left of the spines on his head do their fluttery best to stand tall. Clacking his teeth together harshly enough that his spittle is tinged green with blood, he rages, "Stupid tally glowly no bash Urf. Urf bash stupid fuzzball!" Goldenfur suddenly jumps backward, landing on his rear, his claws open and his fur arise spiked and he cross both crutches in front of him to shield him and give time to do something else. Streamers of dark wine flare around the Vollistan and Volouscheur darts over to Goldenfur, attempting to tug one of the crutches out of his hands, ~I need to borrow this, please.~ As of yet, the Zangali makes no move to carry out his threat. He just keeps his eye on Volouscheur. Goldenfur leaves the crutch of his paw on the hand of the vollistan as he rolls backward, and understand Urf idea stay here, prepared to stand suddenly if needed. Now armed with a crutch, Volouscheur turns to face Urf and tries to smuck him in the side with it. The Zangali is jostled slightly by the blow, but it doesn't seem to put him off his current track of screaming and yelling. He bellows, "Stupid tally glowly. No do stupid stuff. Need bash Urf mosterer fastererer." He taps his head, neck, knee, ankle, wrist, and elbow. He screams, "Morerer gooderer place bash Urf." Volouscheur tries again, this time aiming for Urf's head as he bends over to point at his ankle. Her aura has muted to a shade of dark orchid, accented by swirls of matte green. Off balance and taken by surprise, the Zangali eats a mouthful of sand before he can recover. He avoids toppling completely over mostly because he ends up bracing himself on his snout until he straightens back up, glowering at Volouscheur and clacking his teeth together repeatedly. He balls his good hand up into a fist and pulls it up over his shoulder. Goldenfur smiles and say "Good scheur! You done it! I think..." Newt sits down on the path to the patio and watches. Well, this is certainly a strange scene: Volouscheur is holding one of Goldenfur's crutches and just managed to smack Urf on the head with it, while the Zangali is looming and looking a bit more glower-y than usual. Goldenfur is behind 'Scheur and probably a bit to one side, sitting on the ground. Orange flares around 'Scheur, the Vollistan backpedalling a couple of steps as she eyes Urf, strands of apricot also joining the mix, ~Was I not supposed to hit you then?~ She looks confused, and the knuckles on her right hand are broken. Holding up his balled fist, the Zangali bellows, "No talk stupid tally glowly! Bash Urf! Urf no bashededed. Urf no say no bash Urf morerer. Stupid tally glowly bash Urf. No bash Urf! No marine!" Greenish tinged spittle and bits of sand fly out of Urfkgar's mouth as he screams. Goldenfur suddenly moves the crutch on his left hand to the back of scheur knees, without hitting them, obviously wantind to show something, then he just touch and do a small pressure, to make she fell the effect, and then he retreat the crutch to his side, and stay here, looking at urf. Lightpaw is a bit taken aback as she happens upon this scene. The little Demarian kit has a curious little bipedal lizard perched on her shoulder, the mottled black and gray creature balancing with one forepaw on her ear. A bag is slung over her shoulder, a brightly-coloured towel peeking out of the top. Lightpaw pauses, staring at the altercation, her eyes wide. Newt's waitching from the patio path, watching the entertainment. A ripple of matte green washes over Volouscheur and she attempts to smack Urf about the head with the crutch again. Or at least, that was the /plan/, until Goldenfur brushed the backs of her knees with the other crutch. Aura flaring yellow in surprise, the Vollistan stumbles forward a couple of steps. When the Vollistan stumbles forward, Urfkgar casually tries backhanding her with his bad hand while keeping his good hand raised and in a fist. He snarls, "Need bash Urf. No bash Urf. Urf bash stupid fuzzball." Goldenfur just do not move, and thus stay here, hoping that scheur understood the lesson and is going to act now and make Urf drop the idea to bash him. Lightpaw shrugs after a moment, keeping well away from the weirdos as she moves down the beach for a place to sit down. The lizard on her shoulder chatters companionably to the little Demarian as she pads through the sand. Close to the water she sets her bag down, pulling out the towel and dropping it onto the sand. Newt notices some movement off to the side and... hmm. He stands up and begins to head over, keeping clear of the spar. Whap! 'Scheur gets a Zangali hand to the side of the head, which sends her staggering to one side and causes her to fall briefly. Magenta blood drips down from where Urf hit her, white outlining the lacerations as Volouscheur tries to get back up, ruddy orange edging her aura. Urfkgar turns to face Volouscheur, waiting with his fist raised. His eye membrane continues to nictate, the spikes remain as raised as they can get in their sorry condition, and his glower stays the same. Goldenfur just do not move from his place, then he look to Scheur and say "Courage, Scheur!" Lightpaw lifts her lizard down to the sand, and the creature starts burrowing away. The kit herself pulls a thermos and a packet of cookies from her bag and sets about having a snack, watching the water and not the crazy fighting people, though her ears are still cocked in that direction, listening. Newt stops for a moment and looks at the sparring as Urf hits 'Scheur, attention dragged away from its initial point of focus. Whoa. After a short while though he resumes walking, though he still keeps an eye on the fight. Volouscheur doesn't seem to notice Goldenfur's words of encouragment, managing to get to her feet. Her eyes aren't really focusing any more, suggesting that she's got a concussion in addition to the bleeder Urf gave her. Despite this, though, 'Scheur tries again to bash Urf in return, aiming the crutch at one of his knees this time. The Zangali actually bothers to shift left this time, taking a quick hop left. He says, "No morerer stupid tally glowly. Urf need fix stupid tally glowly." Goldenfur stands, waiting to see what scheur is going to do, he smiles and say "Thanks urf, this was usefull to learn more!" Lightpaw offers a piece of cookie to the lizard, who is now buried almost completely in the warm sand. It accepts with a little chitter, and the Demarian and her pet have their snack, munching away. Newt finally finishes his approach and stops bear Lightfoot, dragging his attention away from the spar, "Hey." It actually takes a couple seconds for the order to stop to sink into Volouscheur's concussed skull. But it does sink in before she can do more than lift the crutch one more time. Her aura fades to a dull green, finger-lengths away from her skin, and 'Scheur nods carefully, dropping the crutch, ~I do need fixing.~ "Urf know stupid tally glowly," says the Zangali. He stares back and forth between the Vollistan's eyes with his single good one. Then, he holds a finger up in front of her face and moves it back and forth. He says, "Urf move. Stupid tally glowly see all times." Lightpaw glances up a Newt, looking surprised for a moment. "Do you want a cookie?" She finally asks, pulling another from the package and offering it up. "Oh, this is Frrt. He came to New Luna with me because he likes sand. Why are you here? You didn't message me or anything, so I almost dumped you, but I might forgive you even though you're a really bad boyfriend." Newt takes the cookie in his gloved fingers, "Than- Hey. You didn't leave your details and stuff or nothin. I'm here cos my ship is here." The whole boyfriend thing seemingly goes over his head. Volouscheur tries to follow Urf's finger without moving her head. Said attempt fails, and Scheur's eyes are quite clearly not focusing. Tendrils of apricot wrap around her wrists at the Zangali's command, but she doesn't say anything for now. "No need do morerer," says Urfkgar. Then, he grunts and shakes his head, grumbling vaguely in what's probably Zantra. He tries to put his hand on the bleeding part of the Vollistan's head and feel around. "I forgot. But you didn't try, anyway." Lightpaw says dismissively, then perks up. "What ship? You have your own ship? If you give it to me, I'll forgive you." Frrt burrows all the way under, now just a little lump in the sand. The Demarian opens her juice and takes a sip. Newt rolls his eyes, "Uhuh." and sits down (avoiding the lizard), biting into his cookie. "What sorta lizard is Frrt?" White flares around the Zangali's hand as he pokes at Volouscheur's head and she winces, but doesn't try to pull away. There's a lump where he smucked her, and fairly shallow cuts on and around it - the source of the bleeding; like most bleeding head wounds, it looks worse than it actually is. The Zangali moves on to try to check Volouscheur's right hand, saying absently, "Stupid tally glowly. Need move. No sleep. Need say stuff know. No know stuff know. No goodererer." "He's got some name in Demarian, but -you- wouldn't understand it." Lightpaw says with her usual superiourity, then takes a bite of her own cookie and continues around it. "But at the petstore they called him a skitter. Cause on account of the way his feet are made, he can run really fast across sand. He doesn't even sink at all." Newt snorts, "Could too." and continues looking at the lump in the sand, munching away at his cookie, "That's pretty cool." The busted knuckles are, well, busted; the skin is broken, and sand got into the cuts where Urf knocked Volouscheur down. The cuts are oozing lightly, but have started to scab over already. ~Things I know? My name is Volouscheur; your name is Urf. Today is Wednesday, July 6th, 3006, and we're on Deepcrest Island...~ The Vollistan murmurs this sort of information quietly, not trying to interfere with Urf's examination in any way. "Stupid tally glowly marine," adds the Zangali as he releases the Vollistan's hand. He says, "Stupid tally glowly no sleep now. No now. Stupid tally glowly need sleep. Stupid stuff need see stupid tally glowly all times. Morerer times stupid tally glowly sleep. Stupid stuff need talk stupid tally glowly. Stupid tally glowly need say all stuff. Stupid tally glowly good all times. Do one. Stupid tally glowly no good. Stupid tally glowly need go stupid tally glowly doc." "Yeah. I have lots of pets. You should come to my house and see them some time." Lightpaw offers, then takes another sip of her juice before offering it to Newt. "I'll let you if you're nice. Cause if you're not nice I'll get a new boyfriend." Newt pauses for a moment... Nah. "Well if you're gonna be nice then I wont have any reason notta be nice." Volouscheur nods faintly to Urf's words, pink flaring around her as Urf deems her a marine. It's hard to tell if she actually understands the rest of what Urf says, especially with his syntax, but she offers, ~The hospital over in Greenville has a Vollistan doctor.~ "Need. Go," says Urfkgar with a shrug, keeping things simple. "I'm always nice. It's not my fault you're stupid sometimes." Lightpaw says, in what she probably thinks is a reasonable voice. "You can't help it, you're a boy. Boys are pretty much stupid a lot of the time. Do you want another cookie?" Oooo. Right then. Newt frowns and then gets back up, "You're the one who's dumb." and with that he turns and'll proceed to walk off. Volouscheur nods very carefully. Her aura fades to a pale green, ~I'll go now, then.~ And, like Newt, she'll start to head off towards the concrete pad. "Yup," grunts the Zangali before he produces a bag of carrots from his pocket. "Get back here!" Lightpaw exclaims in annoyance. Frrt pokes its head above the sand and gives a querying chitter at the raised voices. "It's okay, I don't mind very much, okay? I forgive you, it's okay." Newt turns around, walking backwards now, "Hey. I wasn't that one not being nice." and then turns back around. Urfkgar grunts and gets himself moving towards the trees that line the beach, grumbling as he goes. "Okay, okay, I'm SORRY!" Lightpaw finally spits out, sounding exasperated. "Okay? I said I'm sorry, now come back and have a stupid cookie." She sighs quietly. Volouscheur heads on off to the concrete pad, not even glancing back at Lightpaw's exclaimation. Newt stops, pauses for a brief moment and then begins heading back, "Thanks." He looks quietly happy. Definately not the in your face kind eat-that grinning kind. "Bully." Lightpaw says sullenly, though she doesn't seem as upset as she's acting. Raised voices over, Frrt digs back into the sand and disappears. Lite snags another cookie for herself, and gnaws on it, soothing her feelings. category: Classic New Luna logs category: Classic Vollistan logs category: Classic Military logs category: Classic New Luna Militia logs